De cabellos color fuego
by psicomari
Summary: De pronto su imagen femenina se vio amenazada por un peculiar suceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_De cabellos color fuego_**

* * *

— ¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó Ranma al dueño del establecimiento comercial que lo atendía.

—Son 70 yenes —respondió el robusto hombre de bigotes, mientras introducía en una bolsa de papel, los últimos productos solicitados por su joven cliente.

El muchacho de la coleta extrajo de su bolsillo, exactamente la cantidad exigida. No había duda: Kasumi era la única persona, en casa, que podía administrar el dinero con precisión. Le entregó la lista de compras adjuntando la cantidad exacta de dinero que gastaría.

Oh, sí, eso era genial. El único inconveniente es que, con el cambio, pensó en comprar un pan de curri. Tenía mucha hambre, y todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para el almuerzo.

De pronto, recordó que, en ocasiones, llevaba algunas monedas extras en su bolsillo derecho.

Al revisar, efectivamente, los tenía. Pidió lo que necesitaba, luego tomó la bolsa de las compras y la acomodó entre su pecho y su brazo, mientras que su mano libre sujetaba el pan. Caminó hacia la salida. Estaba distraído, saboreando el delicioso bocadillo que llevaba en su boca.

Y aunque estaba entretenido, pudo echar un vistazo a la vidriera de la mampara antes de abrirla; allí vio algunos anuncios y el retrato de una muchacha.

Salió del establecimiento y caminó pensando en el fantástico entrenamiento que su padre tenía preparado para él. Seguramente… Un momento. Esa mujer…

Ranma se detuvo súbitamente, el pan de curri que pendía de sus labios cayó al suelo y sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par.

Corrió hacia la tienda e ingresó nuevamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y observó con detenimiento la imagen de aquella mujer. Era el retrato de una muchacha que bien podía tener su edad, de enormes ojos, pestañas espesas, boca pequeña y sonrosada, cabellos color fuego, sujetados en una coleta.

Ranma quedó boquiabierto. ¡Era él!... Es decir, la pelirroja en la que se transformaba cada vez que su cuerpo entraba en contacto con agua fría.

Al pie de la hoja pudo leer dos palabras que lo dejaron aún más perturbado: «Se busca».

Cuando por fin salió de su estupor, despegó el papel de un jalón, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mostrador. No le importó que el dependiente estuviera atendiendo a una mujer mayor, y, sin meditar sus palabras, exclamó:

— ¿Quiere decirme qué es esto? —Colocando la imagen de la pelirroja a la altura de su rostro.

Ambos los observaron sorprendidos.

—Es el rostro de una chica —respondió el hombre con ironía. Volvió su mirada hacia su clienta y agregó—: Son 100 yenes.

— ¡Ya sé que es una chica! —Replicó Ranma. Pero el dueño continuó con su labor ignorando al poco educado muchacho—. Quise decir, ¿de qué se le acusa?

—Es una ladrona de supermercados —aseguró antes de culminar la venta—. Finge ser clienta, se acerca a los escaparates y esconde lo que puede entre sus ropas.

Ranma no lo podía creer. Había una mujer en la ciudad idéntica a su forma femenina y era ¿una ladrona?

«¿Y si tal vez se trataba de una confusión como las que suelen suceder?», se preguntó mirando hacia arriba, rebuscando por acto reflejo en su memoria, indagando si quizá hubo un momento que pudo malinterpretarse, en algún lugar, en algún momento. No hubo respuesta, simplemente no recordaba ningún incidente de ese tipo.

Definitivamente tenía que averiguar la verdad cuanto antes.

—O-oye… —dijo el hombre de bigotes, mientras observaba con detenimiento ambos rostros: el de la pelirroja y el de Ranma—. Esa chica y tú se pare…

El chico lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Intervino antes de que su interlocutor culminara la frase:

—Ehh… Tengo que irme —murmuró sonriendo nervioso, mientras retrocedía.

Abandonó el lugar a paso de estampida.

.

.

En el almuerzo, Ranma apenas comió, estaba preocupado por lo sucedido horas antes.

— ¡No tome el pedazo más grande, Saotome! —se quejó Soun.

—Es el trozo que Kasumi cortó para mí —se defendió Genma.

Los patriarcas se disputaban el último trozo de carne de la bandeja.

—Vamos, no peleen —pidió Nodoka con amabilidad—. En la cocina hay más comida.

—Por cierto, Kasumi, ¿te sientes mejor? —cuestionó Nabiki antes de llevarse un bollo a la boca.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor, Nabiki —respondió la hermana mayor—. No tengo fiebre ni tos.

—Qué bueno. Así Akane no tendrá excusa para ayudar a la tía Nodoka en la cocina —comentó con ironía.

Giró su rostro hacia la aludida y sonrió con intención, pero la otra muchacha no se percató de nada, estaba observando atentamente el rostro de su prometido, quien tenía la mirada fija en su plato, y, con sus palillos jugaba a mover la comida de un lado a otro. Nabiki bufó. No era gracioso que Akane no se enojara o hiciera un escándalo.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos, iba a abrir la boca para hablar con Ranma, pero, de pronto, éste se puso de pie.

—Gracias por la comida —. Dio por terminada su merienda a pesar que iba a la mitad.

Akane lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendida, hasta que él se perdió dentro de la casa.

El muchacho de la coleta tenía un apetito voraz, y eso era notorio, sobre todo cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Era evidente para ella que algo no andaba bien.

.

.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella. Necesitaba un momento de quietud, pensar en lo que haría para desentrañar el misterio que rondaba la aparición de esta chica.

Extrajo de los pliegues de su camisa china una hoja doblada en cuatro. Observó con detenimiento el retrato de esa mujer... Tenía un plan y esa noche lo pondría en marcha.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Hace algunas semanas, analizando lo que había escrito y lo que no, llegué a la conclusión que no había incluido a la pelirroja en ningún fic (que recuerde XD). Así que aquí me tienen XD.

Sé que en este capítulo no pasa mucho, pero me gustaría leer sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.

Gracias a los que pasan a leer. Un saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

.

De cabellos color fuego

.

…

Un muchacho de cabellos largos caminaba por las callejuelas de Nerima. Un trozo de papel que llevaba entre manos tenía toda su atención. Era un mapa de las principales calles de la ciudad, y algunos puntos estaban marcados con una equis, siete en total. Dichos lugares compartían una característica común: eran centros comerciales.

—Es muy astuta —comentó para sí Ranma sin quitar su mirada del papel—. Logró robar en todos estos lugares sin levantar sospecha ni ser atrapada. Sin duda es muy inteligente… bueno, si se parece a mí, tiene que serlo —agregó con poca humildad mientras doblaba el mapa en cuatro y lo introducía entre sus ropas.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien, quién quiera que seas, ¡te atraparé! —empuñó una mano frente a su pecho mientras hacía una pose varonil. Parecía preparado para salvar al mundo.

Sin embargo, el momento duró poco pues fue interrumpido por un chorro de agua fría que cayó sobre él, cortesía de una conocida anciana del vecindario.

El cuerpo del muchacho cambió a uno femenino, curvilíneo y menudo, y su cabello era ahora de color rojo fuego, oscuro y profundo por que estaba mojado.

La anciana se giró y lentamente regresó a su casa, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Demonios —blasfemó entre dientes. Se arregló un poco la camisa que estaba húmeda, sacudió el cabello trenzado para quitar un poco de agua y suspiró, como quien había realizado las mismas acciones muchas veces antes.

Ranma estaba concentrado en su tarea, tanto que no pudo evitar a alguien más distraído aun. El golpe fue inevitable. Ambos cayeron sobre el pavimento.

Aturdida, la pelirroja se reincorporó lentamente mientras se frotaba la nuca, intentando, en vano, mitigar el dolor. ¡Qué día! Si hubiera sabido que el día se presentaría así no se hubiese levantado de la cama.

La mujercita se giró dispuesta a descargar toda su ira, pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna gracias a una desconcertante imagen. Se trataba de un individuo que ocultaba su mirada tras enormes lentes oscuros y llevaba la capucha de su chaqueta cubriéndole la cabeza. No fue difícil adivinar que se trataba de una mujer por sus facciones finas, su pequeña nariz y sus sonrosados labios que dibujaban una expresión de desconcierto tan o más notoria que la de Ranma.

La recién llegada retrocedió mientras una bolsa de papel crujía entre manos. Sólo en ese instante, la pelirroja se percató que llevaba algo más, fuera de su extraña imagen.

—Oye, ¿te conozco de algún lado? —quiso saber Ranma.

Su interlocutora abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando un sonido detrás de ella llegó a sus oídos.

Ranma observó hacia el horizonte pero no había nadie. Nadie.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió la mirada al rostro de la muchacha, éste se encontraba de perfil, con toda su atención centrada en cada sonido del ambiente. Estaba realmente preocupada.

Se sorprendió de ser tan consciente de su aura en esos instantes. Era una energía desconcertante, mezcla de habilidad y desenfado. Supo que no se trataba de alguien ordinario en cuanto notó su agudeza auditiva hacia sonidos sutiles. Algo que sólo oídos bien entrenados podrían percibir.

La mujer de anteojos apretó el objeto que llevaba y miró directamente a Ranma, con una sonrisa malévola incrustada en los labios.

Cargó contra la otra muchacha a una velocidad impresionante. La pelirroja ahogó una exclamación, esta desconocida era hábil, aunque su apariencia hiciera creer lo contrario. Pero él, siempre alerta, retrocedió instintivamente mientras sus reflejos lo preparaban para esquivar cualquier golpe. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, lo único que recibió fue una bolsa de papel, y acto seguido esquivó a la mujer, que huyó a toda marcha.

Ranma observó con total incredulidad su repentino escape, pestañeó mientras aquella figura se perdía en el horizonte. El gesto fue reemplazado lentamente por una expresión de curiosidad por el paquete que cargaba entre manos. Rompió la bolsa de un movimiento y observó su contenido: pan de curri, una manzana y muchas barras de chocolate y caramelo.

De pronto, enormes sombras se proyectaron en el suelo frente a él. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado por una multitud de hombres canosos que reconoció de inmediato. Uno de ellos lo atendió horas antes en un centro comercial y otros le informaron sobre las apariciones de su alterego.

Ranma sonrió nervioso.

—Es ella, no hay duda. ¡Es la ladrona! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—Todavía tiene las cosas que robó de mi tienda —agregó otra voz de entre la muchedumbre.

Se puso todavía más nervioso al ver que el grupo se acercaba amenazante a él.

—Oigan, esperen, ¡están equivocados! Yo no soy —intentó aclarar a la turba enardecida— quien ustedes creer.

Tragó saliva mientras sopesaba rápidamente sus posibilidades de escape.

— ¡A ella! —fue el grito que se escuchó en cinco calles a la redonda.

..

.

Dos hombres en medio de la calle miraban a todos lados.

— ¿Puedes verla? —preguntó un hombre regordete y de cabellos plomizos al otro.

—No. Definitivamente, aquí no está —respondió.

Se alejaron del lugar.

En ese mismo espacio, aferrado como un coala a la cima de un poste de alumbrado público, estaba Ranma, y usaba una de sus manos para cubrir sus ojos de la luz y verificar que no hubiera peligro.

Ya en tierra, maldijo su suerte.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Grupo de locos!

Apretó un puño con fuerza y su mirada brilló llena de furia.

Todo esto era extraño. Aún no lo creía. Esa mujer hacía maldades por todo el barrio sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla y limpiar su nombre. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién es en realidad? ¿Lo habrán hechizado sus enemigos? Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. ¡Era tan frustrante!

Esa muchacha supo muy bien qué hacer en cuanto se vio amenazada. Lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para adivinar su treta.

Rememoró rápidamente la imagen de esa mujer, sus ojos a través de sus lentes oscuros, mechones rojizos que emergieron de su capucha en su huida (y que apenas pudo notar), su sonrisa malvada y sus ademanes le recordaron a ella misma cuando ideaba un perverso plan. Ahora comprendía porqué le pareció tan familiar en cuanto la vio, aunque a penas pudo observar su rostro.

De pronto el cielo se puso cada vez más grisáceo y comenzaba a levantarse un poco de viento. Poco después la tormenta se desató.

—Genial, simplemente genial —murmuró resignado.

Caminó a casa en medio de la lluvia.

..

.

Al llegar a la casa Tendo se quitó la camisa china que llevaba y la retorció para sacar exceso de agua, quedándose sólo con una camiseta sin mangas que se adhirió a su figura.

Resopló.

Lo más urgente era conseguir agua caliente, después… bien, tendría que buscar a Akane. ¿Quién mejor que ella para escucharlo y ayudarlo?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró. Akane estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y se giró para ver al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué pasa?... Ah… —Ranma miró la puerta y volvió a suspirar—. Ya sé, ya sé, no debo entrar sin tocar antes. Trataré de recordarlo la próxima vez.

La mujer de cabellos cortos se pudo en pie.

—Lo vi todo —anunció Akane sin preámbulos, con voz grave.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Quiere decir que me viste? ¿Pero cómo…?

La menor de los Tendo frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su prometido.

—Oh, sí… lo vi. Sí —respiró hondamente—. O mejor dicho, los vi a ti y Shampoo muy cariñosos tomados de la mano.

— ¿Que qué? —Ranma dejó caer la mandíbula—. ¿Que yo…? ¿Cuándo? —se preguntó mirando hacia el suelo, rebuscando en su memoria, recordando su último encuentro con ella y si sucedió algo que pudiera malinterpretarse—. ¿Con Shampoo?

Akane lo miró ceñuda.

—No puede ser —concluyó la pelirroja.

— ¡Eres un cínico! ¡Yo los vi! —replicó perdiendo la paciencia.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo e iluminó el grisáceo día por un segundo.

—Nos viste —repitió Ranma atando cabos—. No fui yo. ¡Una vez más no fui yo! —gritó la mujercita con rostro sombrío.

Akane lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

..

.

En algún lugar de Nerima.

En el último piso de un edificio en construcción, una mujer encapuchada observaba desde su refugio la ciudad bajo la lluvia mientras devorada una barra de pan de curri. Planeaba su próximo movimiento al tiempo que dibujaba una media sonrisa.

…

Notas finales: ¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado _tanto_ en actualizar. Aunque contaba con la inspiración necesaria, siempre disponía de poco tiempo.

Para quienes preguntaron: No pienso abandonar esta historia ni la otra que tengo pendiente, así que, aunque tarde, me tendrán por aquí de todos modos.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Alex, quien siempre está pendiente de mis desapariciones. ¡Gracias por soportarme, Ale!

¡Regreso al ruedo!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
